


you don't have to (but you want to)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best, Canon friendly I guess if you like Skoulson :), F/M, Feels, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Male-Female Friendship, Reminiscing, Soulmates, Supportive Relationships, Talking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Ficlet taking place between 4x05 and 4x06, because I'm obsessed with the idea that Daisy and Coulson made up privately before she went to get Gabe.  Because they would totally do that.  I played around a bit with it jumping back-and-forward between both their POVs.





	

They were just talking about his brother.

Robbie's. Gabe.

That having him, the brother, on board would help him.

Robbie. Build trust.

It was her idea, of course.

The answer is yes. Always _his_ yes.

Daisy, in his office. Daisy on his plane.

Daisy, and her wonderful ideas, and eyes, her voice, and her...

"Oh-"

He stops her, because he wasn't expecting this.

"Coulson."

She says his name, and he breathes out, and offers a hopeful smile and a glance at her hand on his arm.

He doesn't want her to feel like she has to repay this. And he wouldn't ever reject this.

"It's okay."

That's all he can manage, really, as she slides her hand upward, around his neck and hugs him against herself.

It takes him a moment to relax into it, that it's real. But he finally hugs back.

"Daisy."

She sighs in his arms, feeling suddenly small, like she might flutter and fly away. Like a panic button has been tripped.

Then, he's holding her.

This is different, a step he didn't prepare for. Not this soon.

Honestly, he thought she'd be more stubborn.

"We'll work through this," he promises.

It feels like they already are. That it was never between them, but these things coming from the outside.

Why? What have they done to-

"I tried to stay away," she starts, pressing her face against the empty spot where his neck and jaw join. "I tried."

Now it's his turn to sigh out, and he closes his eyes, aimed towards the ceiling.

And thinks that all the thinking he'd done in between doesn't matter in the moment.

Just her being safe. Here, with him.

"I know."

"And that's it?" She pulls back to look in his eyes again.

Forgetting what it feels like to be this close to someone. Unable to forget all along

"I don't want SHIELD to be one of your problems."

"Thank you," she tells him, pressing her lips together as her eyes get wider.

He steps towards her, as she steps away.

"When this is over, you know I have to-"

"Yes," he answers, stepping back, but sliding his hands along her arms. "While the Accords exist. But maybe this time, we can work together?"

Always so hopeful.

"That would be....nice," she tells him, as the corner of her mouth turns up.

She lets her hands rest in his, then squeezes, as she steps backwards again, towards the door.

"And what if you _do_ become a problem?" she turns around when she's at the door in a few steps.

He raises an eyebrow, at her teasing tone, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"I have the feeling you know how to deal with me."

"That's exactly what got me into this, you know," she nods, leaning her head against the doorjamb for a moment.

He looks at her eyes, and remembers her standing in the doorway like that years ago.

They're the same eyes.

"When you're done retrieving Gabe, I could use a little help digging around this Book," he says causally, picking up the tablet on his desk.

"How could a girl turn down that kind of offer?"

"I thought it might interest you."

It turns out, there aren't things you can just walk away from.

"Then, I'll see you in a few, A.C."

He hums to himself, then looks down before she catches his smile.

At least long enough for her to turn away.

And then he looks up again.

It's almost like she never left.


End file.
